Mr. Nasty
Mr. Nasty is the name given to the unseen overarching antagonist of the controversial 2003 video game Manhunt. Biography Mr. Nasty is the anonymous "face" of Lionel Starkweather's film business and is believed to be the main villain behind the game's events, although he is only mentioned and pictured in the game's instruction manual, and on the game's cover art. Mr. Nasty is the financial backer and producer of the snuff ring under Valiant Video Enterprises. He sells all manner of things from gimp masks to snuff movies from the hunts. In the game manual, references to Mr. Nasty are accompanied by a picture of a man in a Skinz hockey mask, who also appears on the game's cover art, indicating that Mr. Nasty may be the leader or at least a member of the Skinz. Due to Cash killing Starkweather and all of their main attractions, including their henchmen, Mr. Nasty's snuff film's were most likely crippled due to the lack of workers. However, it's unlikely that he was ever caught and arrested and/or killed for his actions due to only ever showing up as a mascot on the internet and remaining anonymous the entirety of the game. On the other hand, since Mr. Nasty does in fact have all the footage from Manhunt (Evidenced by cut-scenes with recordings from security cameras and body-cams on SWAT), he could still easily make another snuff film ring with the money he could easily make from everything Cash did after he was supposed to die when he was betrayed. Trivia *In an Easter egg that gives the player the cheat code for god mode, once you beat the game a short video clip plays that shows a robotic chef speaking backwards, revealing Mr. Nasty recorded the game's events over a children's cartoon VHS tape. *His name is a possible reference to an incident that occurred in London in 1994 where a man named Tom Halloran was caught selling banned videos such as Faces of Death to children; the tabloid newspaper News of the World reported the story with the headline "Mr. Nasty Sells Death Videos to our Kids". As this article was later reprinted in at least one book covering the British "video nasty" scare, the Manhunt developers could conceivably have come across it in their research. *Mr. Nasty could be the one who provides most of the weapons throughout the levels of Manhunt, seeing how he offers many weapons in the shop of his website. He also sells items so that viewers of his snuff films can make their own snuff films. The following is a list of those items: **Plastic Bags - $30 **Latex Gloves - $9.99 **Latex Gloves' Pouch - $20 **Proffesional VHS NTSC Tapes SHRS - $17.99 **Wooden Bat - $150 **Garrote - $29 **Hammer - $20 **Cleaver - $15 **Gimp Mask - $200 **Sickle - $300 **Nightstick - $155 **Machete - $70 **Chainsaw - $500 *In the game's manual, Mr. Nasty is selling the recordings of Manhunt on DVD and VHS for $25. **The missions "Born Again", "Strapped for Ca$h", and "Mouth of Madness" each received 4 out of 5 stars in their reviews while the missions "White Trash" and "View of Innocence" both received 5 out of 5 star ratings. It's unknown what ratings the other 15 missions received. Productions *''Manhunt'': starring James Earl Cash *''Let's Play Ramirez Says'': starring Ramirez *''White Rabbits Down The Hole'': starring White Rabbit *''Here Bunny, Bunny, Bunny'': starring the White Rabbit *''The Tramp Who Knew Too Much'': starring The Tramp and Scarecrow *''Piggsy's Greatest Hits'': starring Piggsy *''Piggsy's Bloopers'': starring Piggsy *''Who let the (War) Dogs Out?: starring Wardogs *''The Hoods Take Carcer: starring The Hoods *''White Trash Bash'': starring the Skinz *''Hittin' the Skinz'': starring the Skinz *''CCPD Brutality Caught on Tape'': starring the Carcer City Police Department *''Starkweather's Ramrod Rodeo'': starring Lionel Starkweather Gallery Mr. Nasty.jpg|Mr. Nasty when he used to be a member of The Hoods External Links *Mr. Nasty - Wikihunt Navigation pl:Pan Nasty Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Unseen Category:Businessmen Category:Gangsters Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Perverts Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Enigmatic Category:GTA Villains Category:Mascots Category:Exploitation Villains